Does True Love last Forever?
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: Why does this one person attract Alice? Didn't we all think that Jasper is Alice's true love? Alice doesn't understand what's going through her head and does she know that this man has a secret that he's not telling her about? Why aren't her visions working when it comes to him, if he isn't a werewolf? What of Jasper? Will he notice the changes in Alice as they grow apart?
1. At The Beginning It Seems So Simple

_**A/n: Hia guys! I decided to re-write this chapter because I wasn't happy with the last one and hey-ho, now that I've got this one re-written, I'm going to have to re-write the whole story. BUT It'll still have the same storyline. It's just that I wrote this story AGES ago and I think that I did a better job this time around :) Thank youuu! Remember to review me any feedback or ideas that you have! I love you all! ~x~**_

_**Chapter one: At The Beginning It Seems So Simple**_

_**Alice:**_

_**My eyes lit up as I saw him enter the diner. He was just as I had anticipated. My visions had only showed me a blurred image of him but now I understood that he was far more beautiful that I had ever thought imaginable. This mysterious man glanced at me and then turned away to look in the opposite direction, however a few seconds later he looked over at me again; noticing then who I was.  
Gracefully, he glided before me and took my hand in his smoothly. Raising my hand slowly to his lips, my heart skipped a beat. Even though I was still technically dead, I still had a heart and he was making me nervous just by a mere touch. However, a few seconds later a new emotions overpowered me. It was as if someone had switched off a light switch. The nervousness vanished and I was instantly calm and I gazed up into his deep red, hungry eyes. Exactly the same pair that I had saw in my vision. "You're late." I said to him confidently. He pressed my hand to his lips softly and kissed it tenderly.**_

_**"My apologize ma'am," He responded with such a sweet Texas accent that made me melt right down to my core. **_

_I still remember our whole conversation to this very day and it made me full of joy whenever I thought about it. Everything about that day was absolutely perfect. Taking a quick glance up at Jasper made my heart flutter with lust. I loved him so much it was unbelievable. Nothing would ever tear us apart. We had gone through so much together and it would seem like a waste to just destroy it like that._

_He gazed back at me and I whispered to him quietly, "Do you remember the night I met you Jasper?"_

_"Of course I do Alice, how could I forget?" I giggled and if I was human I would've blushed but I wasn't so I didn't. I leant up towards his lips that I practically owned and kissed him softly._

_"Come on Ali, time to get ready for school. If you hadn't forgotten." He reminded me. Pulling me out of my happy place and into the world of high-school-teenager. Ugh, school. I did love school and everything, it was a great time-waster. It was better than sitting at home watching Emmett and Carlisle play Jenga repeatedly. However, I couldn't deny the feeling that I wanted to lie across his chest forever without ever moving. I'm pretty sure that he wanted to lay with me forever too, but he had other things on his mind. Jasper gave me the "look" which said; "Please...For me?"_

_I groaned and rolled my eyes before hopping off the bed and went to my wardrobe with my hands on my hips. "Fine, what should I wear?" I began searching through it with care._

_"Ali, you look beautiful in anything that you wear." Jasper said from the bed,_

"_Thank you, Jazz. But seriously though...I have to make a good impression on everyone." He rolled his eyes and went to his wardrobe on the other side of the room. I glanced at him quickly before turning back to the task at hand and continued to search through it. I pulled out a pair of dark flared jeans and I held them arms-distance away towards Jasper. I threw them on the floor and stepped away from them as if they were poisonous._

"_What're _they _doing in here?" I sighed at him._

"_What's wrong with them?" Jasper asked as he pulled out a pair of jeans from his own wardrobe._

"_They're Bella's! Not designer!" I sighed and he rolled his eyes before changing into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long-sleeved tight top which had a few buttons going down the front and a black hoodie before grabbing the hideous jeans and blurring out the room and downstairs. I heard him talking to someone in the lounge but I was too intrigued into finding something to wear to focus on their conversation. Gosh, I must really go shopping with Rosalie at some point. These clothes are weeks old!_

_I eventually found something which I think would look beautiful. It was a pair of black skinnies with a pair of small black wedges, with a short sleeved maroon coloured top with a few buttons at the front and then I took out a black casual waistcoat to go over the top. I got changed as quickly as I could._

_After I was finished changing I looked at the clock and it read eight forty five! I only had fifteen minutes to get to school; I quickly threw my dirty clothes into the washing bin on the way out of mine and Jasper's room and ran outside and into the bathroom. I stared at my small petite face for a few seconds before sighing and picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing…_

_When I was finishing I grabbed my hairbrush from the shelf and brushed through my hair rapidly. I placed a small black headband in my hair and I applied a thin layer of eyeliner and lip-gloss._

_After I was finished the clock read ten minutes to nine. I dashed out of the bathroom and back into mine and Jasper's room, when I entered I saw him lying on the bed. I dashed over to him and took his hand tightly in mine._

"_Time for school, lazy-bones." I said to him grumpily, trying to put on my very best irritated face. He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, he kissed my cheek softly._

"_Time to go to hell." He said to me quietly before walking out of the room with me by his side._

_**A/n: Remember to review me what you thought and if you have any idea for this story then please feel free to tell me, I don't bite...Much ;) **_

_**~x~**_


	2. Chapter 2 Romance

**a/n: hope you enjoy this chapter, review please! thanks!**

Chapter two:

"Yes, now that I'm with you." He grinned and I leant up to his face and kissed him quickly on the lips. He held his hands on my back and he kissed me more urgently, I pushed him away a little and said,

"Jazz…" he opened his eyes, "school." He sighed and released me and I held his hand and pulled him out of the room, we had maths first…I pouted and said,

"Jazz, we have maths first."

"I know…I'll see you afterwards in English. Have fun with Edward," I rolled my eyes and opened our bedroom door and walked down the stairs. I looked at my watch and it read five minutes to nine, I walked into the living room, while pulling Jasper behind me. I saw Edward sitting on the armchair with his head in one of his hands and Emmett was staring out of the window, I tried to be cheerful and said,

"Come on guys, school!" they all groaned in unison and I rolled my eyes and walked out of the living room and out the front door, I walked towards the garage and Jasper put in his keys and the door opened.

"Which car do you want to take?" He asked, I searched around the garage and pointed to my yellow Porsche,

"Alice, you know you can't take that one." I pouted and said,

"Yes I know…" I pointed towards Edward's Volvo and I saw him grin,

"Are you sure that Edward won't get mad us taking his car." I sighed and let go of his hand and ran back inside the house and searched for Edward, I walked back into the living room and yet again he was sitting on the sofa,

"Edward, if me and Jazz take your Volvo you have to come correct?" he nodded,

"Yes,"

"Fine." I huffed and walked out of the room my brother following behind me. When I entered the garage I saw Jasper leaning against my Porsche and Edward unlocked his Volvo and climbed in the driver's side, he closed the door behind himself and I followed into the passenger seat. I hated sitting in the back seat of any car, and especially Edward's, his car was so plain in the back seat. In my lovely Porsche I had beautiful seats and Edward's car was just too plain.

"Alice, I can hear your thoughts about how much you hate my car."

"Then get a new car."

"I did buy you that Porsche you know, I do still have the receipt." How dare he? He cannot take my baby back! Not in a million years!

"Well, don't say horrible stuff about my car!" I rolled my eyes back at him and Jasper climbed inside the Volvo behind me, he faced me and said,

"Alice…"

"Hmm?" I replied,

"Don't mess with Edward," My brother then started the engine and I turned back towards Jasper and answered,

"Jasper…you mess with him all the time."

"Yes, but he is messing with your 'baby'" He did quotation marks with his fingers and I chuckled back, my baby…I will never forget the time when I called it that for the first time in front of Jasper and he started to laugh like someone had just heard the most funniest joke in the world. My Porsche was exceedingly beautiful and I loved it loads, I of course loved Jasper more. He was my soul mate. My other half, I could not live without him. I looked up at him again and grinned and leant my head against his chest and closed my eyes. No-one spoke for the rest of the journey and when Jasper leant down and whispered in my ear,

"We're at school," I opened my eyes and searched around. The car wasn't moving and Edward was not in the car, I looked up at Jasper and he could tell that I had a confused expression on my face,

"He's already left," He took something out of his pocket and it was Edward's keys, he shook them in front of my face, I laughed back,

"Wow, he actually trusts you with keys. What's up with him recently?"

"I'm not sure…do you see anything of him in the future?" I thought about this for a minute, and tried to search as far into Edward's future as possible, but I could not fins anything which would be useful or would answer Jasper's question,

"I will have to ask him in Maths," He sighed and I looked at my watch and it read quarter past nine, maths started in fifteen minutes and I climbed out of Edward's Volvo and Jasper followed slowly behind me. I walked around to his side and he opened the passenger door again and picked up my coat, shoot. I had completely forgotten that the humans would notice what I am wearing.

"Thank you." I skipped in front of him and gently took the black coat from him, it had his scent on it and I breathed it in. I put my arms through the sleeves and sighed,

"No problem, glad that I remembered earlier." I nodded in agreement and I searched around and looked to see if Rosalie and Emmett were here yet, nope. I think that Edward went to find Bella; he didn't pick her up today because she told him to meet him here. Oh, so that was why he was in such a bad mood, I laughed and Jasper looked at me strangely,

"What's so funny?" he asked,

"I know why Edward is in such a bad mood."

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't seen Bella this morning, at lunchtime he should be fine." I grinned and he chuckled back, the bell rang and I looked up at Jasper's face. I would see him in one hour; I tried to hold onto that. I shook my head to get the feeling that he would be gone,

"Alice…" I looked up at his face and he had both of his hands on either side of my face and he carried on, "I'll see you in one hour, I love you my little fairy pixy," He kissed me quickly on the lips and I grabbed his hand and he started to walk away and I let go as he did so, I sighed when he let go. I stared at him as he walked away; he had maths in a completely different classroom to me, where did I have maths today. I searched through my math's teacher's future and we were in H9, just the classroom where I sat next to Edward and it was just us two. He usually talked to me, but I'm not sure whether he has seen Bella yet. It all depended on that, Oh please say that he did. I now searched through my maths class and saw that Edward was in a great mood, he was grinning on his desk. I started to walk towards my maths classroom and I kept searching through everyone's future in my family until I got there.

The bell rang as soon as I entered the classroom, phew. I saw Edward sitting alone on the two-person desk, my friend Lewis was sitting on the table behind me. His kid of long jet-black hair was a dead give away, I could tell who it was just by looking at his back. Him and me had been friends for a while, well ever since I had joined Forks High, but we had never had a 'moment' or anything, I had never felt that way about him ever, Jasper was my soul mate and if Lewis even laid a finger on me then I'm sure that Jasper would teach him a lesson. Lewis was wearing a black shirt with grey buttons and he turned towards me and his eyes lit up. I took off my coat and went and sat next to my brother, I pulled the seat back and sat down. Tugged on Edward's shoulder and he turned towards me and asked,

"Yeah?" He had butterscotch eyes that glistened in the light,

"Have you seen Bella this morning?" I know that he knew that I already knew,

"No, you should know that out of all people." I smiled and said,

"Ah man, do you have a pen I can borrow?"

"Yes. Did my little sis forget?" I rolled my eyes and took the pen that he placed on the table. The teacher then entered the room and I looked up at him, his name was Mr. Woodsfield, but we just called him sir. Me and Edward and the rest of the students in this class were in the top set, Jasper is in the set below. He was so silly one time, Edward and him had a bet…and he…well he lost…and Edward made Jasper move down…I knew that my brother was listening to my thoughts so I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes,

"All your fault." I murmured.

**a/n: thankyou for reading! x**


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing Lewis

**a/n: Sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I'm terrible with my commitments I make, well, here's another chapter!**

Chapter three:

The teacher coughed and I looked at the front of the room and he started to explain about algebra, he then came around and gave us a sheet with twenty questions to work out. Of course, Edward and me would finish the sheet before anybody else in this classroom. The teacher placed a white sheet in front of us and I grabbed it and pulled it in front of my face, I read it quickly and after a few seconds I gave it to Edward and he pushed it away again, I laughed and asked.

"So who's going to be doing all of the work today? I did most of it last lesson, so this time, it's your turn." He sighed and took back the sheet,

"Fine," He replied. He started to write out the first question and wrote an answer to it. I copied it and he continued to write them, when he got to number four I got bored and turned around my chair and looked at Lewis,

"Hey," I said,

"Hey Ali, do you find this work hard?"

"Nope, it's easy!" I shrieked, his partner I think his name was Tom stared at me,

"It's well hard!" Said the boy whom I thought was called Tom, I laughed back and Lewis stared at me,

"Can you tell me the number to question two?" I sighed and turned around and grabbed my book from my desk and noticed that Edward had copied out up to number twelve for me, wow. I tapped Edward's shoulder before returning to Lewis,

"Thanks," I said to him quietly,

"No problem, next lesson it's your turn." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lewis.

"Here." I handed him my book and he copied out question two, after he finished I said,

"Can I read what you put for question one, please?"

"Yeah…sure." He handed me his book and I scanned number one quickly, his answer was not accurate, it was well off in fact.

"Who worked out number one?" Tom pointed to Lewis and I sighed in my head,

"It's wrong." I said a little bit blunt. "Sorry," He nodded and said,

"Oh, can I copy yours?"

"Yeah sure," I handed him back his book back and put mine of his desk in front of him. I pointed to number one and he nodded. His dark brown eyes staring back up at me every few seconds or so, I wondered what was going through his mind. Sometimes I wished that I had Edward's gift, but other times I wish I didn't. Sometimes I don't think that I wanted to know what was going through Lewis's mind…I shuddered away from that thought and turned around to say something to Edward quickly and he pulled my shoulder a little and I turned more urgently towards him,

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want my gift?" he asked clearly surprised,

"Yeah," I nodded and he chuckled,

"Sometimes you don't…see that girl in the corner with the bright blonde hair, her name is Charlotte, you do not want to be reading her thoughts about Tom. Ugh…" I turned towards Tom who was grinning at Lewis; I wondered what they were talking about. I turned my hearing towards them and I heard Tom ask Lewis,

"Are you going to?" Lewis shrugged and I searched quickly through Lewis's future and found nothing that stood out, he had obviously not made up his mind yet. I sighed and turned back towards Lewis and grabbed my book and turned back towards Edward. I looked down at Edward's work and he had finished,

"Oh," was all I could reply,

"You can copy that." He said, I picked up my black pen and continued to copy out the rest of the worksheet. I couldn't wait to see Jazz again! Yes! In about…I looked down at my watch and it read twenty past ten, only ten minutes. I started to hop on my seat in excitement and Edward placed his hand on the top of my thigh,

"Alice," he glared,

"Sorry…I'm just so happy!"

"You're always happy,"

"True…" I said that and the teacher coughed, I turned towards him and searched for my future to see whether I would get a detention for not completing the work - yes.

"Everyone, pack up." I panicked and Edward stood up and blocked people from seeing me so I could go at my vampire speed and copy the work. I scribbled out the last questions and answer's in a few seconds at my vampire's speed and when I was done Edward backed away and handed his book in to sir and I looked down at my watch and we had two minutes left. Yes! Jazz in 2 minutes time! Come on bell. Hurry up! Edward leant down and whispered in my ear,

"Alice, calm down."

**Edward's POV**

I searched through someone's mind searching for something interesting to do while I was waiting. I looked at Lewis who was standing behind us, his jet-black hair jelled up, I searched through his mind and while I was doing this his friend Tom whispered in his ear,

"You like her right?"

"Yeah and?"

"So ask her out."

"She has a boyfriend." Good boy Lewis, now run back to your little stupid human life and leave whatever girl you are on about alone! He was thinking about the teacher at the moment and what lesson he had next, he was trying not to think about the girl otherwise he would shout out something ridiculous, so I wouldn't find out whom this boy liked today.

The bell suddenly interrupted my line of thought and I saw my little sibling jump up and shriek,

"See you later Edward!" She then skipped merrily out of the room and I quickly read the teacher's mind and he didn't even notice that my sister had left he was too busy arguing with a different boy, David.

I quickly walked out of the math's classroom before he would spot me and tell me off, then it would therefore lead to a detention and would waste another half an hour of my life. I couldn't wait to see Bella in my next lesson, at lunch everyone should be there; Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Jasper. I had a rematch with Jasper to complete at Lunch, Yesterday we had an arm-wrestling match and it eventually ended up as a tie. Will the lunch table even hold our weight?

**Alice's POV**

I jumped up as the bell rang which would save my life and turned towards Edward and said,

"See you later Edward!" I then skipped out of the math's classroom and turned right towards my next class, which was English. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could before any of the human student's would catch up. I could smell Jasper's scent nearby, was he there already? Oh right, he was already there, I searched through the future and saw that today we would be learning how to use appropriate connectives in sentences…great. Jazz and me had already learnt all of this stuff way back. When I was up the top of the stairs I ran outside of the English classroom and waited for Jasper to walk through the exact doors, which were to the right of me, in a few seconds. There were still no students here yet, how quickly did I make it up here? I turned back towards the door and I saw the man that changed my life enter, Major Jasper Whitlock. He was smiling towards me and took my hands in his and said,

"I missed you Marie Alice."

"I missed you too Jazzy." I replied, he cupped my face and he pressed his lips lightly to mine and I pressed urgently back towards his. I didn't notice how long we were linked to each other's lips but I could hear a few students coming up the stairs and he sighed and released me,

"Alice…you know that students are coming, you out of anyone would know that."

"Yes I know…" I sighed and pecked him on the lips quickly and slid out of his grip. He held my hand and I leant next to him outside of our English class, and leant my head against his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your maths lesson?" He asked, politely.

"Yes I did thank you, and yourself?"

"Not really…too many humans in that class, how many are there in your class?"

"Mm…twenty three I think,"

"I'm moving up to yours then, I really should've done that ages ago. I can't concentrate!" I hushed him because a crowd of students were approaching the doors,

"Jazz…students are coming." He rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand lightly and I closed my eyes and hugged his arm with my other arm. The double doors opened and a crowd of students ran through them, Emmett was one of them. Rosalie on his arm and they were both smiling like there was no tomorrow. Rosalie's pure beauty making other students feeling envious, and boys staring behind them. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Jasper's face and he was biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed. Probably trying not to breathe and think about the human's blood…

Emmett ran over to me and ruffled my hair with his hand and said,

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Emmett…" I said clearly annoyed and I flattened my hair back down,

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" I gestured my head towards Jasper, who was still in the same position and I turned back towards Emmett as he nodded. Rosalie was next to him in seconds and was grinning and clinging onto his arm,

"Hey Alice." Rosalie said, "Hi." I replied, the teacher entered our classroom and I squeezed Jazz's hand and he walked into the room. I followed a few steps behind him, while Rosalie and Emmett were talking and walking behind me. Jasper walked over to our desk and sat down, he gestured for me to sit down next to him and I stared back, confused. Emmett usually sat down next to him.

"Jasper? Are you feeling all right? Emmett sits there?" He nodded,

"I know, I want you to sit next to me today..." he was obviously having trouble with the sweet aroma of human's surrounding him, I pouted and replied;

"Okay." I wasn't quite sure what Emmett would do, but I'm sure that he would understand...

We all sat on a four-person table at the back corner, closest to the window for Jazz's benefit, so he could stare out of it and keep himself occupied. I sat down next to him anyway, Rosalie sat down in her usual place and Emmett walked up to the table a few seconds later. He put his hands on the desk and was glaring at me, what did I do? Ooh…

"Why are you sitting in my place Alice?" I put my hands in front of me in surrender,

"Jasper told me to." I spat out as quickly as I could.

"Jasper…I sit there…" he said in a whiny voice, Jasper turned towards him,

"Don't you want to sit next to…" he leant closer to Emmett, "your wife?" He chuckled and Rosalie was staring up at Emmett in disbelief waiting for his reply,

"Of course I do!" he bellowed and everyone in the class looked at him,

"Sorry…" he said quieter now, Jasper chuckled behind me and I leant back in my seat and played with his left hand. Emmett finally sat down on the chair opposite me and was talking to Rosalie about something,

"Hey, Rosalie." I said across the table, her attention was now toward me.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked,

"Nothing planned, " She looked up at Emmett and I understood what she meant, suddenly I was sucked into a vision.

_Vision:_

_It was at our house and I saw Emmett and Rosalie lying next to each other on their bed, Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie and she was huddled into his chest. She looked up at his face and said, "I love you Emmett…" he replied, "I love you too Rosalie…always…" She then leant up to his face and kissed his lips passionately he pressed his lips back just as eager as her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hands around to his shirt and started to undo his buttons…Ugh! Get this vision to go away! I started to shake my head to get it out of my head and I suddenly opened my eyes and Jasper was staring possessively and urgently into my eyes,_

"Sorry…"

"What happened?" He demanded, he had his arm wrapped around me and I was staring directly into his eyes without ever moving, I didn't usually have visions while I was in lessons, this was a strange day.

"Alice…" He said, disappointed. He slid his arm away from me and folded his arms and looked in the other direction. What?

"Jazz…" I replied, he didn't turn; I leant across the desk and mouthed to Rose and Em,

"What did I do?" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and Emmett mouthed back,

"I don't know…" I turned back to Jazz and pulled his shoulder back, I think I must've pulled a little too hard because I heard a quiet click (That only us vampires could hear) and he turned towards me.

"Sorry…" I said to him, he said,

"Alice…" he was using a different voice and more passionate voice, it was almost as if he was thinking about the words he was going to use vary carefully, before saying them.

"I love you like I have never loved anyone before, you are my soul-mate, my pixie, my other half…why won't you tell me what you saw?" I was stunned by what he had said, and in public!

"Jasper…I love you too with all my heart and you are my sexy southern gentlemen and I love you!" I realised that I had said that much too loud and everyone turned towards me and stared. Everyone would you stop staring!

"Ms Cullen, is there something that you would like to share with us?"

"No, sorry miss…" I looked down in embarrassment…the teacher sighed and turned back towards the board and continued her lecture.

"Ha, Ha." Jasper whispered in my ear in a mocking voice. Did he do that on purpose?

"Did you do that on purpose?" I yelled at a low voice, quiet enough so no humans heard me, but loud enough so Jasper could hear me.

"Maybe…" he said in his sweet Texas accent, which I loved so much…I stared up into his eyes and he stared back and took my hand from under the table and placed it on top of his thigh and I grinned in pleasure.

"Alright Class, get to work!" said the teacher. What! I didn't hear what she was talking about! Help! I yelled in my head, Jasper looked at me and said,

"Don't worry…Rosalie was listening, she'll tell you…" I lifted my my left hand which was not holding Jasper's hand and patted on the table and said quietly,

"Rosalie what the heck are we doing'?"

"Filling in the sheet that she is about to give us, shouldn't take long."

"Okay, thanks."

"Alice, what did you see in your vision?" I hesitated,

"You normally do tell me your visions, even if they are terrible…please" he pleaded, I gave in,

"it was a vision of Rosalie and Emmett," I said,

"And…what happened?" I shook my head, still trying to get the end of the vision to go away,

"She was undoing her buttons and was about to have sex with him! Allright?" I said a little too loudly again, a few people on the table to the left of me all stared at me,

"You really don't want to see that happening Jasper," Emmett said and we chuckled a little, Rosalie tapped the table and I turned my face towards her,

"Did you see when?" She asked hopeful,

"Ugh, no I didn't see. But It was at night, that's not the point!"

"Oh," She said disappointed,

**a/n: It's a small word, but means a lot, review! :)**


	4. Chapter 5 Invitation

_**a/n: I am so sorry I have not updated in ages! I've been so busy with end of year nine exams and I had sports day today, and I have some spare time tonight and decided to check up on this story. My team came last today in sport's day :L So, yeah: I also understand that this chapter is quite short. But i decided to upload a little bit now; instead of some more later. Right, must go now. Enjoy reading and tell me what you think of this chapter! Also - check out my other stories!**_

**Alice's Pov**

Finally! The end of the day! Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder as we walked out of the school, I looked up into his eyes and smiled, he smiled a smile which was so breathtaking I froze and kissed him on the lips. How come he was so perfect?

"Hey Alice!" Someone called, I turned in the voices direction and kissed Jasper on the lips one more time before walking over to the calling voice it was Lewis. I smiled when I reached him,

"Hey," I said when I looked up into his eyes, he was taller than me but wasn't everyone? He was about 6"1 and smiled at me.

"Do you want to walk with me?" he asked and I instantly turned around to look at my Jasper. His face was covered in fury and it registered instantly in my mind why. He gave me a look which said no. I didn't want to disobey my Jasper so I turned back to Lewis, who didn't look like he had been affected by our glances at each other.

"I'm sorry, I can't today, maybe another day." I politely replied,

"Sure, don't worry about it. How about tomorrow?" he asked, hopeful. I bit my lip.

"Okay sure what do you fancy doing?" I asked, trying to hurry up the conversation. So I could get back to my Jasper as fast as possible.

"Uh, you can come around my house if you'd like?" he suggested. I nodded quickly, "I'll pick you up from your house at five." he told me. I nodded again and he gave me a tight hug before releasing me and I scurried back to Jasper. He took my hand and pulled me to the car.  
When we reached it, he pushed me up against the driver's door and it made a slightly dent where his hand was pressing down,

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to pull his face towards me, telling him to look at me and let him know that I loved him, and trusted him.

He gave in eventually; he turned to me and I pulled him towards me. I put all my strength into the kiss and he gave into me entirely, his hands went to my waist and he pulled me to him.

I stopped kissing him before it got out of hand and he still was kissing my head when I turned away. I looked at Lewis and smiled, he returned the smile and Jasper and me climbed into the car.

In the car journey Jasper brought up a subject which I was not comfortable talking about. And it was often that I felt uncomfortable around Jasper, not to mention his ability to manipulate emotions.

"Are you going around Lewis' house tomorrow?" he asked,

"I might be," I said and looked out the window. He sighed,

"I don't want you to." he warned,

"I don't care what you think, Jasper I'm sorry. I'm going and we've already had this discussion before about him when I first met him." I said, "if you don't like it, then just try and stop me." he growled. "Jasper, he' my friend."

"I know he's your friend, but I'm just worried about you getting hurt, Ali." he said, his voice full of love. The thing which made me feel even more dreamy was the fact that he was sending me waves of calm.

"Jasper I'm a vampire, he can't hurt me." I replied, he nodded sighing deeply. He knew I was right and he didn't want to fight with me right now and neither did I. I loved him and he couldn't stop me from seeing him.

_**a/n: So hi again, hopefully you enjoyed this new chapter! Check out my other stories and I'll be with you all soon!  
~ Love, Amelia ~ **_


	5. NOTE: I'm Still Alive!

_**Hia guys! **_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**_

_**So...Here's the thing:**_

_**I wrote this story AGES ago and I'd thought that I'd make it far more interesting and re-write it. I've already re-written the first chapter and that's been updated, I will try to update as soon as possible but I've got so many other stories going on right now it's unbelievable, check them out if you want to. So yeah, basically this author's note was to tell you that I haven't forgotten about this story it's just that I've got so many others to sort through as well. :) I love you all for sticking by me and everything!**_

Amelia ~x~


End file.
